Mine, and Mine Only
by greyhakuro
Summary: 7 years after the Clow cards incident, Yukito is getting married to a woman! Touya only has 2 months to make Yukito realise that HE is his true love. Yaoi, may have some lemon. Short chapters.


Chapter One

"Touya, is anything the matter?" Tsukishiro Yukito stared at his best friend of almost 10 years. Kinomoto Touya had been out of sorts for the past few weeks. He hasn't seen him this way ever since Touya gave him his powers 7 years ago, to save him and Yue.

It had been 7 years since all the events surrounding the Clow cards, now Sakura cards, took place. Now it all seemed like a dream to Yukito. Yue, his other form, preferred to stay dormant in his body, only appearing at times to talk to Kero-chan about the old times. Sakura is now a University student, though as reckless and muddle headed as before. She is due to be married to "the little brat", as Touya still calls him, in 2 months. A combined wedding with Yukito and his girlfriend, Chiaki.

Ah! Maybe that's why Touya's been acting all weird. He must be upset about losing Sakura to Syaoran, just like he always has been all these years.

"Nah, don't worry, Yukito. I'm alright. Let's get back to work." Touya managed one of his warm smiles, but Yukito could feel that he wasn't feeling as great as he claimed.

They both graduated from college 4 years ago and entered the same company. Touya is now a sales executive and Yukito working in the Human Resource Office. Yukito claims that it is because Touya had given him the ability to sense if a person is true or otherwise, and hence he can work so well with others.

"Yukito, wanna come over for dinner tonight? Sakura invited that little brat over." Touya asked.

"Touya, Syaoran is already 20, you can't keep on calling him a brat." Yukito shoke his head gently. "I've got a date with Chiaki tonight, another day maybe?"

"Sure!" Touya tried to hide his disappointment by slapping Yukito hard on his shoulder. "Have a nice time! I've got to head back to my department!"

"Ok! Bye!"

*******

"Bro, it's time for dinner!" Kinomoto Sakura shouted from the dining room. Her brother had came home a while ago looking dejected and shut himself in his room. She could guess why, though, although she thought it would be better for him to handle his own business.

Touya came down the stairs, head hung low and shoulders drooped. "I'll just have a little bit, I'm not hungry."

"Bro, you should just tell Yukito-san how you feel! You can't go on like this forever. What are you going to do when he gets married?" Although Chiaki-san was a nice lady, she would of course prefer Yukito-san to be with her brother. Afterall, she said 7 years ago that she would only approve of Yukito loving someone else if it was her brother.

Touya sighed and poked at his meatball. "What am I supposed to say to him? He's going to get married and lead a happy life, I can't spoil it."

"I don't understand. Yukito-san said 7 years ago that you are his favourite person. How can be get married to someone else?" Sakura sat down opposite her brother.

"I suppose he just treats me as a friend. An important friend. That's all.."

"NO!" Sakura and Touya jumped at the sudden exclaimation. Kero-chan flew in front of the munching on a cookie Sakura had baked earlier.

"Kero! Those cookies are for Syaoran! I told you not to touch them!" Sakura screeched angrily. She had spent weeks researching and trying out the recipe.

Kero simply stuck out his tongue. "Well, you shouldn't have left them lying around. Anyway, that's not the point! Yue said that Yukito doesn't think of Big Bro as just a friend! He definitely loves him!"

Touya looked up, shocked. He grabbed Kero-chan and held him in front of his own face. "What do you mean, orange plushie?"

"Let go of me, you're squishing me!" Kero-chan struggled out of Touya's clutches. "Yue said that Yukito does have that kind of feelings for you, he's just running away from them because he feels that it isn't right!"

"Bro, you have got to get Yukito-san back! There's only 2 months left!"

"I understand, I'll get Yukito into MY arms no matter what." Touya said with his usual cocky smile back on his face. "Yukito is MINE!!"

~TBC~

Hey, this is my first Touya/Yukito fic, hope it isn't too bad =) R&R please!


End file.
